Aishiteru
by SilverInochi Briefs
Summary: T/P fanfic!!! Read! Read! Last part is up! I fixed it so it was less confusing.... k? (Revised some of the chapters)
1. Reuniting

Konnichi WA minna-chan!  
  
New fanfic! Can you believe it?? I can't!! Okay, the not-so-famous fanfic writer has come up with a nice lil fanfic under the heading of "DBZ". Yeah guys. I *know * this is NOT my normal forte, but I'll give it a shot. Now, what possessed me to do such a thing? A pal o mine (who remains nameless, you know who you are!!) once told me that Pan was Trunks' girlfriend. Now, no matter how hard I search, and no matter how many times I ask them where they read/heard that… they refuse to supply to goods. My belief is, that they just like Pan, and decided Trunks (one of the cutest- {Pan: BAM What in the H*** do you mean "one of"??? THE!!!} Okay, okay, THE cutest guy on DBZ) would go great with him.  
  
New news other wise? Hmmmm… my long tests have finished guys, so you can e-mail me! Oh wait! I have decided it is necessary for you to e-mail my wonderful self when done with this fanfic. I am sick of checking my e-mail and seeing NOTHING there! Now, I want you to open up another Internet explorer, and start typing the e-mail WHILE you read.  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't the slightest IDEA as to who made DBZ. I know who made Sailor Moon, but not DBZ. Now, if I owned it, I'd sure as heck know who owned it wouldn't I? Unfortunately for those who are making wisecracks right now, I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt … etc…  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
19-year-old Pan ran down the stairs of her home. Gohan, her father, saw he and cocked an eyebrow, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
Pan laughed, "I'm going with Goten to see Grandma, dad!" (AN: No, I dunno if she calls him "uncle" or not….)  
  
Gohan smiled, "And what are you going to tell her when she sees that I'm not with you?"  
  
Pan sighed and said, "Sorry Grandma. Dad couldn't come to visit his old friends today because he was busy with work."  
  
"Exact- WAIT! What do you mean "his old friends"?" Gohan said standing up.  
  
"Ohh," Pan said, "just about everyone. Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks, Vegita, Piccolo…" she continued down the list.  
  
Gohan put the book he was reading away, "Fine then, Pan. If you INSIST that I go along, I'll come."  
  
Pan laughed, "Good. Mom said she'd meet us half way."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Videl, Gohan, and Pan all walked into the house. "Hey Grandma!" Pan shouted as she ran to ChiChi and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Hello Pan," Chi Chi said, "has your father made you study?"  
  
Pan nodded, "Yes Grandma. All the time!"  
  
"Well," Chi Chi said, "then you should go out by Marron and Bra, I'm sure they'd have fun with you."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Bra would."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Pan walked out by her uncle and his best friend, "Hey guys! What are you planning to do today? Blow up Grandma's house?"  
  
"No."   
  
She laughed, "Then what?"  
  
Trunks sat back in his chair, "We haven't decided yet."  
  
"Oh really," Pan said crossing her arms, "normally you would have gotten my uncle here in loads of trouble Trunks."  
  
"Ha ha." Was her only reply.  
  
"Hey guys!" Krillin called from inside the house, "Come here! You gotta see this!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
To be continued…  
  
Ooo! How did that one sound to you??I live for your comments! PLEEZ review. I'll write like mad and the next part'll be out soon!  



	2. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
  
Pan, Trunks, and Goten ran into the house like a flash. The look on Krillin's face had scared them so.  
  
"What is it Krillin?" Trunks shouted. Krillin pointed to the television screen in horror. Goten frowned as he watched people run around the screen. They began to sence it. An evil force was nearby. Vegita also watched the screen.  
  
He tunred to them, "We should go help htem."  
  
"Yes, we should," Gohan said walking to the door.   
  
Pan turned to follow, but was stopped by Vegita. "You should teach your DAUGHTER when to and when not to interfear," he told him.  
  
Pan glared at him, then looked at her father. Gohan nodded, "Yes," he said, " Pan, you can stay here with your Grandma, Bulma, Bra, and Mother," he paused, "Behaive yourself."  
  
Pan growled. She wanted to attacked them all for that. It wasn't fair! Just because she was a girl! Her Grandpa would never- Wait! That was it! Goku would help her!   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Pan ran upstairs to the bathroom of her grandma's house. She got down on her knees, "Grandpa," she said, "Grandpa please help…"  
  
"With what?" responded a voice.  
  
Pan looked up to see Goku laughing and eating a chicken wing. Pan laughed at the sight he made.  
  
"Grandpa," she said, "I want you to protect…"  
  
"Trunks?" Goku asked, "because you like him?"  
  
"WHA?!" Pan shouted, "How did you know that?!"  
  
"You forget," Goku said, "I'm dead, I get to know this stuff."  
  
Pan blushed, "Please don't tell anyone!"  
  
"I won't," Goku said, "I was sent here to help actually. I just had to go to the bathroom…" he told her crossing his legs.  
  
She then stood and walked out the downstairs. When she got there she noticed her grandmother, Chi-Chi was about to pull her hair out. Upstairs, Goku was doing his "business," when he heard a noise on the other side of the bathroom. He glared at it, "NOT NOW PAN I'M BUSY!!"  
  
"But I'm NOT Pan!" a voice shouted.  
  
Goku's face turned blue, "Th-th-then who a-are y-y-y-you?" he asked.  
  
A small girl, no older than 11, with light blue eyes and very long black hair walked infront of him. She grinned at him. "So you're the famous Son Goku I've heard so much about."  
  
"Uhhh… yeah," Goku replied, " Um, who are you, and why are you in my bathroom?"  
  
The girl laughed and brushed some hair behind her shoulder, "My name is Michi," she said, "And I'm here to help my parents."  
  
Goku laughed nervesly, "So… you some sorta future sister of Trunks?"  
  
Michi giggled, " Close…"  
  
Goku STILL didn't get it, "What do you mean by 'Close…'?"  
  
"This," Michi said. Her hair turned golden and her eyes turned green.  
  
"Oh My Goodness!" Goku shouted, "You're the first girl to ever become a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"No," Michi told him, "My mother was first."  
  
Goku thought a minute… "Hmmmm… close… Wait! Are you Bra's daughter?"  
  
Michi sweatdropped. She couldn't believe it! Her Great-Grandfather didn't know who she was?! Then again, she always remembered her Great-Grandma Bulma telling her about how out of it he was when he was a kid. "No," she told him once more, "My mother is Pan. My father is Trunks," she pulled her out her sword and held it to his neck, "Tell, and you die!"   
  
"That would be a wise move,"Goku said, "If I weren't already dead."  
  
"Oh." Michi sighed, "I have to go to let you… finish. Next time you see me, call me Aiko."  
  
"Why?" Goku asked her.  
  
"Because," she responded, "I'm born within the next 3 years. I don't want to jynx it."  
  
"True…" Goku said, then delyed reaction set in, "3 YEARS?!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
To be continued…  
  



	3. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

Hey Minna! I loved everyone who actually did reply to me. I love to get e-mail, so go ahead! Here's part 3 for ya! ^.~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine. Nor is Britteny Spears.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
"So Trunks," Goten teased, "Are you upset cause PAN couldn't come?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on… I KNOW you like her." Goten laughed, " And I know she likes you!"  
  
-My friends say you're so into me-  
  
"What is he talking about Trunks?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Goku!" they all shouted.  
  
"We where just talking about Trunks and Pan, dad." Goten said to Goku.  
  
Goku's face turned a greenish color, "I didn't tell you anything."  
  
"Anyways…"  
  
"Wait!" Goku shouted, "I just had the strangest thing happen to me in my bathroom!"  
  
"What's so weird about that?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No, not THAT. I met a girl named…"  
  
"Aiko," a new voice chimed, "My name is Aiko. Sorry about that Goku, my father's time machine tends to land in strange places from time to time."  
  
"Well Aiko," Goten said, " sorry to pull you into this argument, but we were just discussing over whether or not Pan and Trunks like each other."  
  
"I know that conversation," Michi said, "And I know the out come."  
  
Krillin grinned, "Well Aiko, Spill!"  
  
Goten laughed, "Do tell! Do tell!"  
  
-And that you need me desperately-  
  
"Ya see," Michi told them, "I come from a future world, sorta like Trunks," she didn't like the way that sounded, "did once. I know all about your futures. I even told the same person what my origins were, but he won't tell."  
  
"Heh, I won't," Goku reassured her.  
  
Michi sighed, "This is hard. In this battle will bring out the feelings of two people. But…" sighed, looking back at the others, "It can prove fatal to one, and a benefit to the other and the rest of the world. I am needed, to save them both."  
  
"And these people are?" Piccalo asked her.  
  
Michi responded, "Trunks and Pan."  
  
-They say you say we're so complete-  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks, Vegita and Gohan shouted.  
  
Goten broke into hilarilty, "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"How do you… know this?" Yamcha asked her.  
  
"You'd be surprised…" Goku mumbled. He shut up when he got a look from Michi.  
  
"I…uh…"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
At the Son house…  
  
"MOM! GRANDMA!" Pan sneezed, "You CAN'T make me stay here!" she began to cough.  
  
"You look sick to me," Chi-Chi said looking at the girl, "Now you run upstairs."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go Pan." Videl instructed.  
  
Pan growled as she stomped up the stairs. She wanted to go by the guys. By Trunks. Ahh… the beautiful, cute, totally hot Tru- wait, When did she ever think like that?! She watched the rain hit the outside window. That was it! Pan grabbed the blanket off the bed and ran to the window, opened it, and jumped.  
  
-But I need to hear it straight from you, if you want me to believe it's true-  
  
Trunks heard tapping on his window. He got out of bed and opened the curtains. There was Pan. In the middle of the night, in the rain no less. He opened the window, and Pan fell into his arms coughing.  
  
-I've been waiting for so long it hurts-  
  
"Pan," Trunks said, "What are you doing here?" he felt her forehead, "And you're sick too."  
  
Pan looked at him with a look that made his heart stop, "I… I… I wanted…"  
  
-I wanna hear you say the words-  
  
"…to… be… by… you…"   
  
Trunks closed the window, and pulled Pan into the room. He unwrapped Pan from her blanket, and gave her a new one.  
  
-Please-  
  
He put a towel on her head and rubbed her hair dry. He sat her on his bed, and knelt down the look at her. Pan's face was pail and cold, and she shivered wildly.  
  
Pan smiled, "Y-you'd… make… one… good Dad…. one… day."  
  
-Don't let me be the last to know-  
  
Trunks forced a smiled onto his face, "Yeah, maybe."  
  
"He sure will," a voice from the other side of the room said, "I'd know."  
  
Pan looked at the 11-year-old girl wearing shorts and a t-shirt, then at Trunks, "Who's that?"  
  
"My name's Mi- I mean Aiko," she told her, "I come from the future of… 14 years from now. Trust me…" Michi grinned, "I'll leave you alone now." Michi turned, and left the room.  
  
"She's from the future?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yup," Trunks responded, "She seems to know a lot about you and me."  
  
Pan grinned, "Like… what?"  
  
-Don't hold back, just let it go-  
  
"Ummm…" Trunks stood up, Pan along with him.  
  
-I need to hear you say, you need me all the way-  
  
Trunks looked down at her, "Aiko said something fatal will happen to one… I don't want that one to be you, Pan."  
  
-And if you love me so-  
  
Pan's eyes filled with tears.  
  
-Don't let me be the last to know-  
  
Trunks held Pan's arms to make her steady, then turned and began to walk away. Pan followed him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Because you want to protect me?"  
  
-Your body language says so much-  
  
Pan pulled Trunks into her and hugged him. She stepped back and laid a hand on the side of his face, "Is that it?"  
  
Trunks smiled and rested his hands on his waist, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
-I feel it in the way you touch-  
  
Pan grinned, "What IS that feeling called?"  
  
-Until you say to words it's not enough-  
  
"Uhh…" Trunks looked into Pan's eyes. He could tell she knew. She didn't need a girl from the future to tell her he liked her.  
  
-Come on and tell me you're in love-  
  
"I think…" he said, "I think it's called love." He laughed as Pan stared at him, "And I think I've fallen into it!"  
  
-Don't let me be the last to know-  
  
Pan laughed, "Me too. I've around before, but this time… something's different…"  
  
-Don't hold back, just let it go-  
  
Pan looked at the clock, "I should go."  
  
Trunks looked at her, "Not the way you came."  
  
"Yeah," Pan said opening the window and stepping out, "I'll be okay, I don't want to bother you."  
  
-I need to hear you say, you need me all the way-  
  
The next morning…  
  
'Ring! Ring!' the phone sang as Trunks' eyes shot open. He held the phone to his ear, "Hello? yawn Yeah. You WHAT?! Yes I'll help!" Trunks put the phone down, and ran across the room to get dressed. Michi walked in. He looked at her, "Was thisit?! They can't find Pan! Was this what you were talking about?!"  
  
Michi scratched her side, half asleep, "Huh?" she yawned, then paused to think, "hmmm,… part of it."  
  
Trunks ran into his bathroom, "Get dressed."  
  
-I need to hear you say-  
  
Trunks and Michi flew overhead and searched for Pan.  
  
"Trunks!" Michi shouted, "I found her!" Michi pointed below her, and Trunks flew down to see.  
  
-You love me all the way-  
  
Trunks landed on the ground and ran to her. "Pan!" Pan's body was limp and didn't respond. Trunks knelt down and laid Pan's head on his lap, "Pan," he tapped her cheek, "Pan please wake up!"  
  
Michi stayed up in the air air, but close enough to hear them. She smiled. This would work. She played with the 7 Namek (AN: I dunno if these are gone or not, but I put them in cuz they work) Dragon Balls. It would be perfect. They had already fallen.  
  
-I don't wanna wait another day-  
  
"Pan!" he yelled, "Wake up!" he hugged her. Then he looked at Michi, she nodded. Trunks picked up Pan and started to his house.   
  
-I wanna feel the way you feel, come on-  
  
Trunks laid a sick, shivering, and still unconscience Pan on his bed. He laid a warm cloth on her forehead. Michi watched as her future father despretly tried to nurse her future mother back to health. Michi could recall times when she was sick. One time, she had been ver, very sick and her mother and father watched her and took care of her the whole time.  
  
Trunks watched Pan the whole time.  
  
-Don't let me be the last to know-  
  
Michi took off her jacket. "So," she said, "Should I make M- I mean 'Pan' some soup?"  
  
Trunks looked at Michi, "I guess so."  
  
-Don't hold back, just let it go-  
  
Michi turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Trunks shook Pan's hand, "Come on Pan… you're stronger than this, wake up!" he mumbled, "You were right, I do… love you… please wake up…"  
  
-I need to hear you say, you need me all the way-  
  
Pan didn't move. Trunks felt his heart break…  
  
-So baby if you love me…-  
  
Pan sturred, and her eyes opened, "You do?"  
  
-Don't… let me be the last to know…-  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
To be continued…  
  
How was THAT? Huh?? Huh?? Did ya like it?! I did! YAY! R/R!  



	4. You'll Be In My Heart

Konnichi wa!  
  
Sorry minna-chan about this one taking SO long! I sure hope it's worth it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Disney or Phil Collins  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
The Z fighters glared at the evil being that stood before them. It was nasty, it was gross. Goten looked away from it he was so discussded.   
  
Vegita stepped forth, "Me first you worm!"  
  
The "worm" blasted at Vegita. He blasted back.   
  
Goku was next; after all, he was already dead. He blasted. It blasted back.  
  
And so on…   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Several hours later…   
  
All the men in battle were tired and bloody. The front door of the Son household opened. Pan came walking out, but still very ill. She saw the guys, then turned to the monster, "My turn," she called, "Fight me now!"  
  
"Pan no!" Michi shouted, "You can't!"   
  
Pan worked up her energy, "I beat y-"  
  
The monster blasted at her. Pan didn't have enough strength to move. When she was preparing to be hit, she heard a male yell instead. She fell back, and felt someone on top of her, "Oh no!" She screamed when she saw who it was, "TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks coughed, "Pan… are… you… okay?"  
  
"Oh god…" Pan said as tears fell down her face.  
  
"No," Michi mumbled, "Daddy… you told me this story so maybe times… but I never thought this was how it was. Never did I. Ever." She looked to her feet, "This can't be happening…"  
  
Trunks slowly lifted a hand to Pan's face, "Don't cry, Panny…"  
  
-Come stop your crying, it will be alright-  
  
Michi looked up, just soon enough to see the monster prepare to fire again. Whipping tears away, she jumped in front of the blast, "No! Spare them!"  
  
"Trunks…" Pan mumbled, "Hang in there… don't… go on me now!"  
  
The dieing Trunks tried to smiled for her, "I wouldn't….dare…try…"  
  
Pan could feel his breath grow shorter and harder. She sobbed. It was her fault Trunks was dieing. She reached across him, took his hand, "Stop talking… it'll only make it worse…"  
  
Suddenly, Pan heard a scream.  
  
As she looked up, there was Michi falling back from a blast from the monster. Only she remained.   
  
-Just take my hand, hold it tight-  
  
"This was it…" Michi said, pulling her battered body towards Trunks and Pan, "This is what I warned you of…Trunks…"  
  
"A sensu bean!" Pan shouted, "I can get you guys one!"  
  
"No…" Michi mumbled as she lost the rest of her strength, "What you must do now, is let the rage you have towards this demon get the best of you… you must do that Pan…"  
  
"What?" Pan asked her.  
  
Michi started to cry, "This battle… Trunks will DIE!" her sobs became harder, and louder, "And if you don't let that get to best of you, the rest of us will too!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Your mother. Your father. Your friend Bra. Bulma. Yamcha. Vegita. Tien. Marron. 18. Krillin. Goten! All of them will die too!" Michi finally screamed at her.  
  
"No!" Pan shouted. That THING couldn't do that! Her friends, her family. No. She would destroy it. If not in ONE blow. How did this Aiko know so much?   
  
Michi watched as everything became slower. Everything hurt greatly. If she could have become a Super Saiya-jin. She knew she could have destroyed that THING. If this didn't work, if Pan was killed, there would be no hope of her ever existing. She stayed put.  
  
"I'll kill it for you, Trunks," Pan said as her power level rose.  
  
-I will protect you from, all around you-  
  
Pan's hair became a golden color. Her eyes turned green. She was a-  
  
"No way!" Vegita shouted, "She's a girl! A FEMALE never could become a Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
"Yes they could," Michi said looking back at him, "She was just never given the chance to. She was never trained! She never fought hard enough. Every Saiya-jin needs the right motivation to become a Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
-I will protect you from all around you-  
  
*=*=*=*=*Flashback*=*=*=*=*  
  
"But Daddy!" young Michi cried, "I wanna train with you! I can! I'm big enough!"   
  
Trunks laughed, "Not quite hun. A few more years maybe."  
  
"But I want to train NOW!" the child screamed.  
  
"Now, now," Pan said picking up the girl, "She'll be okay Trunks, just take her along."  
  
"But Pan I-"  
  
"I don't care," she said sternly, "take your daughter with you!"  
  
"Fine…" Trunks said picking up his 5 year old daughter, "You can come Michi."  
  
"YAY!"   
  
*=*=*=*  
  
"No! Daddy!" young Michi cried as she watched her father be beaten mercilessly by her grandfather, "Grampy stop it! You're hurting Daddy!"  
  
Vegita only chuckled.  
  
"DADDY!" the small girl screamed as her hair turned golden, and her eyes turned green. "Stop hurting my DADDY!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*End Flashback*=*=*=*=*  
  
-I will be here, don't you cry-  
  
Michi sobbed, "Kill it Pan…. KILL IT!"  
  
Pan stood up and started to blast the evil creature.   
  
The men all watched, "Wow…"  
  
-For one so small you seem so strong-  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*Flashback*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Run Michi! Run get into the shelter!" Pan screamed to her daughter.  
  
The 7 year old child stared at her mother, who was laying on the ground. Michi stood there, and let the rainfall on her head, and the wind blow past.   
  
Pan was hurt, and couldn't move her leg. Suddenly, Michi saw her father come running up the hill.   
  
"Pan!" He shouted, "Michi!" As soon as he saw Pan on the ground he stopped. Then he pointed forward, "Go on Michi! Run!" He then picked up Pan and ran to the shelter in the woods as a great storm came their way.  
  
*=*=*=*=*  
  
Trunks wrapped Pan's leg up. He sat down next to her, and held Michi on his lap. He noticed that Michi was crying. So he laid her head on his shoulder and tried to get her to go to sleep, "Shh… Don't cry little one. Mommy's okay. We're all okay…"  
  
-My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm-  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*End Flashback*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Michi pulled herself towards Trunks. She laid her hand on his neck, and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.   
  
Michi looked to Goten, "Please… I need a sensu bean…"  
  
Goten gave her one.  
  
Michi slowly stood, "I'm glad you've finally transformed Pan." She told her, "Now I can!" Michi stepped forth. Her black pants and shirt were ripped, and only one sleeve of her denim jacket remained. Her hair turned golden, and her eyes turned green. Vegita passed out.  
  
-This bond between us, can't be broken-  
  
Michi pulled her sword off her back and held it in front of her.  
  
"Dende!" Krillin shouted, "She looks just like…"  
  
"Trunks," Piccolo cut in, "When he came from the future."  
  
The others looked closer.  
  
"Look at that!" Yamcha shouted, "Her outfit… her sword. There's the same!"  
  
"But…" Tien asked, "How?"  
  
"Heh," Goku said cocking a grin, "Think about it you guys. Why would one person want two people brought together so badly? Especially if they're from the future?"  
  
"Dende!" Gohan shouted, "That's my granddaughter out there!"  
  
"YAH!" Michi shouted jumping at the monster.  
  
-I will be here, don't you cry-  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*Flashback*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Daddy," 4 year old Michi said to her father, "Grampy told about a time awhile ago, when an evil creature named 'Cell' came, and he destroyed it. But every time, he talks about a 20 year old guy named "Future Trunks", is that you?"  
  
-You'll be in my heart-  
  
"Sorta," her dad said, "Cause there was a different timeline. In that one, the androids before Cell weren't killed, and Future Trunks came to save us all."  
  
"Wow…" Michi said staring at her dad, "Would you do that?"  
  
-Yes, you'll be in my heart-  
  
"In a heartbeat," he told her.  
  
"Because you're the bestist daddy ever!"  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
*=*=*=*=*End flashback*=*=*=*=*  
  
The monster blasted at Pan and knocked her out.  
  
Michi looked at Pan, then Trunks. "Mom… Dad…" she glared at the monster, "You hurt them. You will PAY!"  
  
-From this day on, now and forever more-  
  
"Why do you feel so much for these people child?" the monster hissed at her.  
  
"I could never live without my parents," Michi responded, "And my father taught me as a young child that family is your greatest virtue. No matter what you do. No matter what they do. Family is always there. Yes, there have been times when I told my parents I hated them, or I wanted to run away. And yes, my parents have said they hate each other from time to time, but they love each other, like I love them."  
  
-You'll be in my heart-  
  
"Before I was born," Michi shouted, "long before I. When my parents fell for each other, their families where mad. The Sons and the Briefs had been fighting on the same side, but also fighting one another. Vegita doesn't like Goku. Chichi don't like Vegita. But after awhile, my family got along! Always!"  
  
-No matter what they say-  
  
"You're a foolish child!" the monster said, "Family is worth no more than dirty socks. They argue, and they are always mean."  
  
"No they're not!" Goten shouted.  
  
"Families may not always get along, but they are always together," Piccolo told it, "Sometimes, they aren't even bloodline family!"  
  
-You'll be here in my heart, always-  
  
Michi slashed at it again. "Do you get it yet?!"  
  
Pan woke up. She pulled herself to Trunks.  
  
-Why don't they understand the way we feel?-  
  
Pan stood suddenly, with shaky legs and newfound sorrow in her face, "DIE!" she blasted the monster.  
  
-They just don't trust what they can't explain-  
  
Pan fell backwards. The monster was destroyed.  
  
Vegita looked around, "Did she get it? I can't believe it! She did! But… how? I don't get it!"  
  
"It's always been possible," Michi said, "I was much younger than she. But I couldn't transform in front of you, because then you'd think I was first, and I wasn't."  
  
-I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all-  
  
"It doesn't matter…" Pan sobbed as she sat up, "Trunks is dead…" she began to cry into her hands.  
  
-You'll be in my heart-  
  
Michi looked down.  
  
Pan sobbed, "I can't believe he's gone…"  
  
-Yes you'll be in my heart-  
  
Vegita looked down. He couldn't cry. It was only his son. He couldn't.  
  
Bra was a little less reserved, "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! My brother is dead!"  
  
-From this day on now and forever more-  
  
"He… he…" Pan sobbed.  
  
"Yes," Gohan said feeling for a pulse, "He is very dead."  
  
-Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?-  
  
Michi looked up, "Don't say that! He can still be saved!"  
  
"Huh?" Pan asked looking up at her.  
  
Michi reached into her bag, she pulled out the dragon balls.  
  
-We need each other, to have to hold-  
  
Pan's eyes brightened, "You can! Thank Kami!"  
  
-They'll see in time, I know-  
  
Michi walked up by Trunks, on the opposite side of Pan and held out the balls and began to chant.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*Flashback*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Michi stood in front of her parents. Trunks gave her a playful punch to the shoulder, "You be careful kiddo."  
  
Michi smiled, "I sure will."  
  
Pan handed her daughter the dragon balls, "Here. Now, remember you can't tell Pan and Trunks that you're their daughter. And only use these if they're needed."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Michi said, "Bye mother. Bye father." She hugged them both, then turned and climbed into the time machine. It lifted off, and disappeared.  
  
Trunks softly gave Pan a kiss on the cheek. Pan sighed, "Do you think she'll be okay?"   
  
"Sure she will," he told her, "Michi's a tough kid."  
  
"I sure hope you're right."   
  
*=*=*=*=*End Flashback*=*=*=*=*  
  
Pan knelt down by Trunks. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Come back love, please come back…"  
  
The Dragon (AN: Shelong, I think…. No wait! The dude one from namek. Or has he destroyed?) appeared. Michi just stared at it, and Pan spoke up, "Mister Dragon, guy sir… we need you to save him." She said pointing to Trunks.  
  
The dragon narrowed his eyes, "It shall be done." Then it disappeared.  
  
Pan knelt down by Trunks. She laid his head in her lap. She bent over and kissed him long, and deeply, "Wake up now…"  
  
-When destiny calls you, you must be strong-  
  
Trunks didn't move at first. Pan felt tears well up. He had to make it. He just had to!  
  
-I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on-  
  
"Trunks!" Pan shouted, "Wake up! Wake up…" she whipped away her tears, "Come on! I woke up for you! Now you wake up for me! I… I …"  
  
One of his eyes opened, "Love me too?"  
  
Pan looked at him. She blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Trunks grinned, "You love me too don't ya?"  
  
Pan raised her eyebrows, "You're dieing to hear me say that aren't ya?"  
  
Trunks laughed, "I WAS."  
  
"This is unbelievable," Krillin shouted out loud.  
  
"Would you like to know?" Pan asked Trunks.  
  
-They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together-  
  
"Yes I would…" Trunks responded.  
  
At that moment. No sooner, no later. Pan leaned forth and kissed Trunks. Long and hard.  
  
-You'll be in my heart-  
  
Pan and Trunks laughed, but stayed kissing, even when Trunks pushed Pan onto her back so they lied on the ground.  
  
-Believe me, you'll be in my heart-  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Do you really have to go Aiko?" Pan asked Michi as the girl climbed into her time machine.  
  
"I do," Michi said, "My job is done here. And besides, you'll see me again soon enough."  
  
-From this day on, now and forever more-  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked her.   
  
"Yeah," Michi winked at the others who knew behind her, "I have to go back to my mother and father, now."  
  
"Bye then!" they all shouted as Michi disappeared.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
-You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always-  
  
The time machine landed on the ground. Michi climbed out, and started to run towards her house. "Mom! Dad!"  
  
Two people came walking out of the house. Pan grinned, "Well, now she knows what happened."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Yup."  
  
Pan rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you so…"  
  
Trunks kissed her, "No need to tell me. I know."  
  
-Always, I will be with you-  
  
Michi stopped at the top of the hill and watched her parents, "Yup. This was right. This is a happily ever after story."  
  
-I will be there for you always-  
  
"Mommy!" Pan shouted as she ran and hugged them both, "Daddy! I missed you so much!"  
  
They smiled, "We missed you too."  
  
-Always and always-  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Pan rested her head on Trunks' chest, "Which do you think was more fun? Then or now?"  
  
"I dunno," He said, "I had a good time during both."  
  
-Just look over your shoulder-  
  
Pan giggled, "Oh really?" She sat up and tossed a pillow over Trunks' head. He picked it up and tossed it back at her. They started a pillow fight.  
  
-Just look over your shoulder-  
  
"So…" Pan said coloring the fluff remainders of pillow lavender and then sticking them in Trunks' hair, "Do you like being married better? Or just friends?"  
  
Trunks looked at his now 'puffy' hair in a mirror, "Hmmmmm…"  
  
Pan started to laugh.  
  
-Just look over your shoulder-  
  
Trunks and Pan lay back down. Pan laid on her back with her head on Trunks' chest. She took his hands and rested them on her lower stomach area, "So," she said, "When did you want me to tell you we're having another baby?"  
  
Trunks' eyes almost popped out, "WHAT?"  
  
-I'll be there, always…-  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
To be continued…  
  
Okay, the next chapter is only an epilogue! I hoped you liked this one! I did! Sorry it took so long!  



	5. Welcome Chibi-Pan!

Epilogue-  
  
Disclaimer: I no own DBZ.  
  
"Okay Pan," Trunks said getting out of the car and running to the other door, "Here we are," he opened it and tried to help her out, "Here, lemme help-"  
  
"JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
"Okay!" Trunks said lifting his arms up at close to gunpoint.  
  
Pan slowly stood up, and started to walk to the doors, Trunks joined her and helped her walk, "Keep going," he whispered to her.  
  
"You nervous?" she whispered back.  
  
"Very much," he whispered, "even more so than with Michi."  
  
"Why is that?" She asked.  
  
"I'm much older now," he said, "I've had experience, but I'm still scared than hell."  
  
Pan laughed slightly.  
  
Trunks and Pan walked up to the desk and Trunks hit the bell. A ditzy nurse walked out and looked at them, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Trunks stood behind Pan as she bent back and lifted her stomach so the nurse could see it.  
  
"Ohh…"  
  
The nurse turned and got a wheel chair then helped Pan into it. She then turned and went back behind the desk, "Name?" she asked clicking her pen.  
  
Trunks heard Pan start to moan again, "Who? Umm….uhh….. I- I-…."  
  
"PAN BRIEFS!" Pan shouted.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
In the past...  
  
Trunks walked slowly and quietly down the hallway. His goal lay a good 15 feet in front of him. He walked slowly and swiftly down the hall. Then, he stopped, and turned. He looked down at the 4-year-old girl he held in his arms, "Now, you remember what Daddy told you Michi?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Yuppy!"  
  
Trunks grinned, "Good…" he began to chuckle.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Future  
  
Trunks paced impatiently as a nurse brought him yet MORE papers to sign. "Can I go yet?" he whined.  
  
"When you finish," the nurse told him calmly.  
  
Trunks wanted to EXPLODE.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Past  
  
"Okay!" Trunks shouted pushing four-year-old Michi into the room.  
  
"YAH!" Michi shouted as she jumped onto the bed and slammed her sword right next to the figure sleeping on it.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Future  
  
"Okay Panny, keep going…" Trunks coached, "This is going WAY quicker than Michi!"  
  
At first, unknown to Trunks, Pan started to pull the two fingers she held in her hand closer and closer to her mouth….  
  
"AH!" Trunks shouted pulling his hand away, "What were you planning on doing?"  
  
"What the (censored) does it look like?!"  
  
"AH!" Trunks shouted again, "You were gonna bite off my fingers?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Past  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pan shouted as she shot out of her bed. She fell off, and pulled herself back up. She glared at Michi and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Michi started to cry (AN: Guess Pan can't control her kid huh? Heheheheheheh).  
  
"WHY YOU!"  
  
"Hello? Newspaper?" said a familiar voice, "This is an anonymous caller, but I'd like to give you this headline… 'Wife of multi-millionaire, Capsule Corp. President, Trunks Briefs, cannot control 4 year old daughter…'"  
  
Pan growled, "TRUNKS!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Future  
  
"Come on Pan, you can do it…"  
  
"It HURTS!"  
  
"I know…"  
  
Pan rolled her head, "I mean it, I can't go on anymore…"  
  
A nurse looked at her watch, "Well, that's enough for today, we'll try again tomorrow!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Past  
  
Pan bolted down the hallway right on Trunks' heels. She mercilessly hit Trunks over and over, as Michi giggled following them.  
  
"You… SMACK Are…. THWACK…. GONNA BAM DIE!"  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"WHY WOULDN'T I?"  
  
Trunks batted his eyelashes, "Cause you LOVE me!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Future  
  
"Okay…. Just a few more times…"  
  
"No…"  
  
The nurse lit up, "Oh I can see the head!"  
  
Pan bent foreword again, with Trunks supporting her back with his arms, "The head is…. REALLY BIG, Doctor!"  
  
"Okay… just one more…"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Past  
  
"Sorry, to interrupt," Goku said walking into Pan and Trunks' home, "But I brought an old friend who wanted to say 'hi'."  
  
"Oo!" Pan shouted and ran by her grandfather, "Who'd you bring?"  
  
Goku stepped aside to reveal Aiko. She stood tall; she didn't look much older than they'd seen her last time. She had her long black hair down her back; she wore denim pants and jacket, and a shirt that read, "I make boys cry like girls."  
  
"Hey Aiko!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Hi there kid!" Trunks said as younger Michi walked out from behind her dad.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh!" Trunks said picking up Michi, "this is our daughter Michi, I'm sure you know though, don't you?"  
  
Aiko laughed, "Better than you know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku started to chant, "Tell 'em Michi…"  
  
Aiko stepped ahead and took lil Michi, she held her face by hers and said, "Do you see a resemblance?"  
  
Trunks and Pan looked at them both… "Ack!" Trunks shouted pointing at the girls, "You be Michi too?"  
  
Aiko nodded, "You and Pan sent me to the past before because Trunks would be killed, but I couldn't tell you why because then Pan wouldn't become a Super Saiyan, and then I wouldn't. And if I told you all about me, I could have never happened. I didn't want that."  
  
"We see…"  
  
"Why are you here this time?" Trunks asked.  
  
Michi grinned, "My parents didn't want me there when my mom was having my sister…"  
  
"Ah… HUH?"  
  
Michi laughed.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Future  
  
"She's beautiful…"  
  
"You bet…"  
  
"Her name?"  
  
"After her mommy, "Pan Briefs…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The name has been in my head since you screamed it earlier…"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*  
~Fin~  
  
I finished! And thus, the birth of Michi's sis! Chibi Pan! Heheheheheheh! R/R! Oh, and I've gotten some complaints that it shouldn't end here, if you think so, lemme know, and maybe I'll type a sequel!  
  
  



End file.
